<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies by silentexplorer18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659996">Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18'>silentexplorer18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Implied/Referenced Fighting, Phantom Troupe Antics, Reader works for Neon, Reader-Insert, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cruel twist of fate, the world prevents you from lying to your soulmate.  Each question acts as a truth serum, pulling the answers from your lips.  Unfortunately for two secretive individuals, the inability to lie is more jarring than finding a soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello fellow Feitan fans! :) This is the first of (hopefully) many Feitan fics to come.  I’m still on the Chimera Ant Arc at present, but I couldn’t resist trying to write something for the mysterious Fei.</p>
<p>This fic was inspired by the prompt <a href="https://sentence-prompts.tumblr.com/post/163346675200/a-list-of-soulmate-aus">“You cannot lie to your soulmate,”</a> by <a href="https://sentence-prompts.tumblr.com/">@sentence-prompts</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a fool's job.  You knew that as soon as you'd taken it.  But there was nothing else you could do.  At the end of the day, you needed money.  And being a bodyguard for a wealthy, stubborn girl was the price you had to pay to live another day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although you were involved with the team, Squala had recommended you take to patrolling due to your unusual Nen abilities.  More often than not, it led you to danger rather than repulsed you from it.  Every hour, Melody or Squala would call for information on your location, reminding you of your job to protect Neon.  With that information, they would move accordingly, attempting to avoid your immediate vicinity for fear you were close to someone or something unsavory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the unconscious leash that led you to trouble had always existed.  Rather than fight it, you'd trained to work alongside it.  You'd grown strong, clever, light on your feet, but that wasn't always enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should've turned around that day, walked to the other end of town.  Instead, you followed your heart toward an old part of town, feeling the eyes on you well before you could see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your defense, you put up a valiant fight.  You zipped through the streets, excelling in hand-to-hand combat against a foe cloaked in darkness, almost impossible to see.  It had been a misstep, an over-rotation, that led to your demise.  Then he was smirking down at you, the urge to torture already tingling in his fingertips.  But he didn't kill you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building was dusty and the chains were heavy, but that didn't matter much.  There was no way to escape, especially not with the man standing before you, staring you down with a chilling gaze.  This would be the end of your life, you were sure of it.  But you'd fight to keep your secrets to the very end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part was the audience, though you didn't imagine that would stay the worst part for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who you work for?" the man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head 'no,' before, "The Nostrade Family," fell from your lips.  It was the truth.  Your eyes widened.  You'd told him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed the panic in your eyes.  Figured.  Dying people often sold out their closest friends for another few minutes of air.  You were no different.  He'd make sure you remembered your decision accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could, you spoke.  "What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're wasting time," Nobunaga grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feitan."  His eyes widened, expression nearly matching your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalnark sighed, glancing down at his phone.  "Nobunaga's right.  We should finish and find Uvo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When’s your birthday?" you whispered to Feitan, eyes boring into him in a desperate challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I not know."  The words twisted from his tongue before he could stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to kill me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at you with squinted eyes, as though trying to decide, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.  He cursed, clenching his fists at his sides before he spoke with resignation.  He’d realized who you were to him, that was enough.  "You go home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobunaga whirled around at that.  "What the hell did you just say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Shizuku asked, looking up from her book in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feitan, now isn't the time to mess around."  Shalnark watched in confusion as Feitan glared at you, feeling as though he was missing something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clued them in, eyes filled with surprise and worry, focused solely on Feitan's eyes above his dark bandanna.  "Lie to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not able."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip, voice nearly trembling.  "Is this real?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, the boy's eyes lit up in understanding.  "It's rare, but can happen," Shalnark explained.  "Usually people don't find their soulmates.  At least, not without some help from Soulmate Hunters.  Finding them on the street like this is almost impossible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feitan has a soulmate?"  Shizuku's surprised gaze met Shalnark's confused one.  "I guess I always figured he couldn't care enough to have one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Supposedly everyone has one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have soul, Shizuku."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Barely," Nobunaga grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged.  "I suppose that means you would have a soulmate, then.  It just seems so unlike you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalnark stared at you, glancing at your face, your worried expression, before turning back to Feitan.  "What should we do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Having a soulmate is a liability," Phinks interrupted, jumping down from the ledge to join the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machi rolled her eyes.  "What, so you just want him to kill her? He doesn't even know her name yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phinks turned to her.  "Which is why now's the best time to do it.  I mean, it's Feitan.  It's not like he won't get on without her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point,” Nobunaga agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group began to debate in earnest, a chill running through your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feitan stepped closer to you, gaze less harsh than you anticipated.  "You have name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, stating it quietly in fear of disturbing the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty."  He nodded to himself, swiftly slicing the ropes at your wrists.  He caught you with a  hand before you could fall forward completely.  "You leave now.  Go home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about…" you trailed off, glancing toward the Troupe members now staring at you.  Nobunaga's hand was resting on his sword.  Machi's hands stayed planted on her hips.  Neither looked pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She leave." He stated, as though it were that easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phinks shook his head, glaring at you as though you’d brainwashed his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No.  She could tell anyone about this place," Nobunaga argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalnark reached into his pocket.  "No fighting.  We'll flip a coin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tails."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was heads.  You were free.  It was decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at him uneasily.  You'd never imagined finding your soulmate, let alone like this.  But now he was here, and you didn't know what you wanted.  He was a thief, a criminal, a coldhearted person.  But he was your soulmate; that had to mean something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will I see you again?" you asked, trying to ignore the glares from those around you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, once, conclusive.  "You live.  That poetic enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was that, then.  He wasn't yours and you weren't his.  It was all a matter of business, with a bit of humanity sprinkled in.  You'd never realize how rare that was for him, how rarely he found something beautiful enough to spare.  But he’d found it in you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you can find me again if you need me, Feitan."  You didn't look back, couldn't stand the thought of looking back on an empty heart, on your soulmate’s uncaring gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would find you again.  Because when a thief wants something, he takes it.  Love being no exception.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.  I hope you enjoyed!  You can also find me over on <a href="http://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>